Analytics generally refers to the discovery and communication of meaningful patterns in data. In particular, web analytics includes the measuring, collection, analysis and reporting of web data for purposes of understanding and optimizing web usage. Web analytics may be a tool for business and market research. In this regard, web analytics can be used to assess and improve the effectiveness of websites. Web analytics may include logging web content, such as webpages, that consumers access on particular content provider websites. However, log data provides very little direct information about the content or products that consumers are interested in, because of a limited understanding of the particular content or products on the pages visited. Further, web analytics may implement webpage category classifications to discover patterns in web content. However, category classifications can be limited when the category classifications lack depth and breadth in describing webpage content. As such, conventional web analytics fail to support the understanding of web content to discover consumer interest and intent information.